Centerfold
by Force point master
Summary: It's Tails first day at school since Robotnik took over Mobotropolis, and he meets one girl that might get the better of him.


**Hey all, I am here and inspired. after listening to the song "centerfold"by the J. Gells band (If I misspelled the name sorry) while working on another sonic story I cameup with this so I hope you like it. **

**Centerfold**

"your going to be late for school Tails" Sally said from here post at the bottom of an oak stair well. "Alright Aunt Sally" he cried from his room at Acorn castle "I'll be down in a minuet". Sally made her way into the kitchen only to be greeted by her good friend Bunnie Rabbot. "Good mornin' Sally girl" Bunnie said coming into the room her hair in a frazzle. "good morning Bunnie" Sally said as she walked over to the coffee pot and grabbed herself and bunnie a mug. "did you sleep any good last night" sally asked pouring herself and bunnie some coffee, "pretty good l had the strangest dream though" she replied grabbing her mug from sally. "What was it about" Sally asked as she slowly took a sip of the Hot coffee in her paws. "I'll tell you later Sal" Sally accepted this awnser from Bunnie. "alright Aunt Sally i'm ready" Tails called out from the top of the stair case dressed in a white collard button down with a black blazer over top and black pants. "bunnie can you help me put my tie on before we have to go" Tails said as he held up a plaid tie, "well of corse sugar" bunnie said as she started putting on his tie for him. "Ohhh, now aren't you just the cutest little thing" Sally said as she gave him a kiss on the cheek, "eyuuk..." Tails exclaimed as he pushed away from her. "oh come now Tails one of these days your going to like girls"Sally said folding her arms, "no way there eyueky" Tails said sticking his tounge out in disgust. "whatever you say sugar" bunnie said as she finished up his tie, "there you go". "Thanks Aunt bunnie" Tails said as he and Sally walked out the door.

"So, are you nervous about your first day of school at a real school Tails" Sally asked knowing that this would be the first time he ever went to school since robotnic took over mobotropolis. "Well sort of, but I think it will be ok" tails said, "I'm just glad I get to meet other kids". "Now remember Tails your going to go to miss Rosie's 5th grade class" Sally said again to make sure he understood, " don't worry Aunt Sally I know where I need to go" Tails said now getting quite agitated by his Aunt. "ok, ok, I get it, I'll go now" Sally said walking off, "bye aunt sally" Tails said as he made his way to the class.

"Good morning children" Ms. Rosie said welcoming her class," today we will have 2 new students, so I expect you to be on your best behavior, so first here is little Cream" she said waving for cream to come into the room. Cream walked in to the room dressed in similar attire to tails minus the tie, and she wore a black skirt, also protruding from her right ear was a light blue flower that seemed to shimmer. "Now kids, Cream here is slightly younger then you because she skipped 2 grades but I expect you to be nice to her" Ms Rosie said as she was answered by a chorus of "yes Ms. Rosie". "now Cream why don't you take a seat in the back next to Mira, Mira please raise your hand so Cream knows were to sit" she said as a light blue wolf raised her hand for the rabbit to see. Cream walked over to the empty seat next to the blue wolf greeting her "nice to meet you Ms. Mira" she said as she took the seat next to her, "you to Cream" the blue wolf said as she brushed away some lint from her attire, similar to creams, minus the flower. "So your supposed to be a third grader" Mira asked as she gabbed up a pencil and started to draw something, "oh yes, but my third grade teacher had me tested to see how bright I actually was, and they bumped me up 2 grades when they found out I was far beyond the third and forth grade reading, writhing and mathematics level" she said straightening her flower. "Thats pretty cool" Mira said as she continued drawing. "Alright children" Ms. Rosie chimed " the second of our new students has just arrived, so lets give a warm welcome to Miles" she said as she waved for Tails to come in. Tails slowly walked into the room an obvious blush forming on his cheeks, "umm.., Ms. Rosie can you call me Tails" Tails said in a quiet tone, "well of course Mil... I mean Tails" she said catching herself before using his real name. "Alright kids this here is Tails, Tails you want to take a seat across from our other new student Cream" she said as she pointed to the cream colored rabbit. "Alright" Tails said as he made his way over to the seat opposite Cream.

As he made his way over to the table he found it quite a bit easier to make out the person he was told to sit near. Taking his seat he was able to make out her figure quite easily, But he didn't feel right with what he saw, a bizarre feeling began to build in the pit of his stomach, but he couldn't make out what exactyl. His eyes were deadlocked on the girl in question, and being fully conches to the fact that he was basically staring at the girl, he tried to his greatest to look at something other then her. His eyes then Trailed over to a cyan female wolf holding her paw out to him. "Hey there" she said as Tails gently took her paw in his and shook."I'm Mira and this here is Cream" she said as she pulled her paw away from Tails's. "Hello Mr. Tails" Cream said putting her paw out for Tails, who 's Paw slowly but surely crept up to Creams, Tails gently griped the young rabbits hand, his heart skipping a beat at the contact. He began to shake delicately, as if his arm was frail and would brake easily from the simple paw contact. His face was a bright red color by the time he had finished the light hand shake "Umm.. are you Ok Tails" cream asked as she saw him blush. "Uhh.. yhea" he spoke out as he looked away to hide his obvious blush, being cautious looked over to see if Mira had seen anything from that little handshake transaction, but she was to busy with her drawing to even have noticed his shyness towards Cream "Alright kids, please take out your history textbooks and turn to page 41" Ms. Rosie said as she grabbed a teacher version of the same textbook. "Tails, Cream, dont worry about this for right now I will find you textbooks later" she said as she started with the rest of her class.

Mira began in her textbook with the rest of the class, leaving cream and Tails to talk amongst themselves. "So what do you think of Ms. Rosie" cream asked as she began to draw, "umm.. she's nice" Tails said as he ounce again started to stare at the girl. (What on Mobius am I doing) Tails thought as he pulled out a piece of paper and began to draw as well (I don't get it I'm never this shy around girls, and why cant I stop looking at her). (I mean I usually just try to avoid Girls in general, aside from Aunt Sally and Bunnie)he contemplated. (But for some reason all I want to do is be close to this girl) he then realized that he was drawing a picture of him and Cream holding paws,he quickly threw it to a nearby waste paper basket completely disregarding the fact that he missed. he put his head on his desk and began to hide his clearly bright red face in his arms. (Now why did I go and draw that) he thought, he then felt a warm paw touch his shoulder. "Are you ok " a soothing young voice said, Tails curiosity got the best of him, and he slowly looked up to see none other then Cream looking down on him. "Uhh.. yhea I'm fine" he said trying his best to cover his muzzle. "well O.K, I just thought you were upset because you threw your paper away" she said as she started going back to her sketching. "Oh.. well I'm..." he started as he just then noticed that she, (like him) was also drawing. "Hey you like to draw to" he said removing his hand from his muzzle. " Yhea, you want to see" Cream asked as she pulled up her picture for Tails to inspect. It was a crudely drawn picture of her and a Chao, "who's that" Tails asked pointing to the chao. "Ohh... thats my pet chao Cheese" she said as she began to work on her drawing again. "You have a pet chao" Tails asked intrigued by the girls pet. "Yhea he had a brother named Chocola but he just ran away one day, and neither me nor Cheese has seen him since". Tails couldn't help but feel sorry for the girl, having a pet runaway and not return is never fun. "I'm sorry to hear that" Tails said meekly, "oh... it's alright" Cream said smiling at the boy. Tails couldn't help lightly blush at Creams smiling, he quickly looked away, trying to focus on something else.

* * *

><p><strong>A couple hours later<strong>

Mira had finished up her assigned work and began talking to Cream, meanwhile Tails was busy drawing. "so cream, are you like really smart" Mira asked as she took a sip from a water bottle she had with her, " well for a third grader yes, but I'm only on a 5th grade academic level" she said as she looked over to see exactly what Tails was drawing, however he managed to make an effective barrier with his arms. " you know from looking at you I really wouldnt have guessed you to be that smart... No offense" Mira said hesitantly hoping to not have hurt the girls feelings, "none taken" cream responded . "Alright everyone time for recess" Ms. Rosie said, The kids made there way outside to the courtyard of the school. Many of the kids broke off into groups of either all girls or all boy some talking and joking, While others played games like tether ball(thats actually how it went at my old elementary school) . However one group consisted of 2 girls and one 2 tailed fox boy. "So... what do you guys want to do" Mira asked as the three kids took a seat on a nearby bench. "we could play a game" Tails suggested, "yhea... like tag" cream said as she got up off the bench. " I guess we could" Mira said as she also picked herself off the bench "what do you think Tails" Mira asked the fox boy, obtaining no response " Tails?" she said again turning around to find Tails's eyes locked on Cream. "Tails" she said ounce more snapping her fingers in his face, "huh... what" Tails mumbled coming out of his trance. "Uhh.. cream can you give me a Minuit to talk to Tails" mira asked cream, "sure" cream said as she walked over to converse with a group of girls. " You like her don't you" Mira finally said when Cream was far enough away to have zero chance of hearing them. "What?... I don't like her" he said hesitantly trying to ounce again hide the blush on his muzzle, "Yhea you do" Mira said as she suddenly grabbed Tails by the shoulders and pulled him up on his feet, "and I'm going to get you two together" Mira said excitedly. "How do you suppose your going to do that" Tails asked as he began walking over to where Cream went. "it's simple I'm going to make you two spend time alone together" she said following Tails, "WHAT?" Tails suddenly said in shock his muzzle turning bright red, "not in that way Romeo" Mira said scowling at him "Oh... heh, heh" he said as he then noticed Cream walking towards them. "You ready to play" Cream said to them"Eyup" Mira said as she suddenly tagged Tails Screaming "Your It" and running off with Cream. After a second of trying to process what had happened, Tails finally said "oh it's on"as he began to fly after them using his twin tails.

* * *

><p><strong>20 Minuits until<strong> **dismissal **

The kids were back in class preparing to leave school, some gathering there things others just talking. (Tails and Mira were busy talking in the corner at a nearby desk, while Cream was working on her picture from earlier at there desk on the other side of the room)"so Mira, how am I supposed to get alone with Cream" Tails asked as he picked out a fresh piece of paper and began to draw. "Why don't you ask her if you can hang out at her house after school" Mira suggested taking a sip from her water bottle. "I guess that could work, but what should I do with her... I mean I've never been alone with a girl before" he said worry obvious in his voice. "Well... just do whatever she wants to do" Mira said "just don't worry about it and go ask her". Tails made his way to their table were cream was sitting, he was a little hesitant but decided: "what he'd have to lose". "Hey Cream" Tails said shakingly, "oh hello Mr. Tails" Cream said as she stopped drawing to acknowledge him, this made Tails blush. "Oh you can just call me Tails" he said flailing his paws out to indicate he would much rather have it that way. "By the way, I was just wondering... do you think that maybe I could come over to your house after school.. if your not to busy that is" he said hiding his very red muzzle from her. "sure Tails, it's not like we have homework to do right" she said more casually then usual as she went back to her drawing. "Uhh.. right" Tails said scratching the back of his head nervously.

"So how'd it go" Mira said mockingly as Tails walked over to her, a very obvious redness in his muzzle. "Shut up Mira" Tails said as he vainly tried to cover his blush, Mira just sat there laughing at his torment, then soon apologizing for it.

* * *

><p><strong>After school<strong>

"So Tails why did you want to come over today" Cream asked as they walked home from school. " Well I just wanted to hang out with you today, so maybe we could try to find something to do " Tails said as he tugged at the collar of his school uniform. "Like what" Cream asked straightening her dress, "well... whatever you want to do" Tails said smiling at the girl. "ohh... I know we can watch My Little Pony Friendship is magic" Cream suggested "WHA..." Tails nearly said, but caught himself, remembering what Mira said "that... sounds... fun" Tails said hesitantly. "ohh... yay this will be so much FUN" cream said giddily. "AAAHHHH" Tails cried out as cream grabbed his arm and dragged him along, quite quickly back to her house.

* * *

><p><strong>At creams house<strong>

After being dragged to creams house, he was able to get quite a good view of the orange-white household, there were no cars in the driveway and he also noticed a rather nice looking carrot garden in the front yard (Go figure). Cream (returning to her usual composure) led Tails into the house. Upon entering Tails couldn't help but think of how much larger the place looked on the inside then the out (Still nothing compared to Acorn castle though). Cream then led him over to a bright orange couch in front of a rather large screen TV. Tails decided to take a seat on the couch next to Cream. He then noticed that Creams mom was nowhere to be seen. " hey cream wheres your mom" Tails asked as he loosened his tie , "Ohh shes still at work" Cream replied picking up the TV remote and flipping through channels. "Well am I allowed to be over here if she's not here" Tails said worried that he would get Cream in trouble. "Oh, she wont mind" Cream said as she landed on the channel she was looking for."So what does your mom do" Tails asked as he repositioned himself on the couch to be more comfortable. "Shes a nurse over at our school" Cream said following her first statement with "you want something to drink?". "Sure" Tails said looking at the commercials on screen.(Well this isn't to bad)Tails thought as he waited for Cream to return with the drinks. (But how on Mobius did I get sucked into watching my little pony). "Tails" Cream said snapping him out of his thoughts. "Hmm" Tails responded looking over to see Cream standing in front of him carrying to glasses of orange juice. "Your drink" she said handing him his glass, which he gladly took responding with "thank you Cream". "No problem, so you ready to watch" Cream said pointing to the TV "Umm I guess" Tails said obviously not wanting to watch it, but doing it anyways for Mira. "Alright" she said as she she and him turned to the TV and waited for the show to start. After a few more commercials the show finally came on. It started out with a fairy tale story book that had a picture of a pony on the cover and a woman speaking words that Tails couldn't have been less interested in. Regardless Tails focused on the screen and tried his best not to be board to death. after a minuit or two of the reading he saw a purple unicorn appear on screen reading from the book at the beginning (again Tails showed no interest). After a short conversation between the purple pony and two other ponies, he saw a purple and green dragon come on screen. (hmm... a dragon huh)He thought as the purple unicorn comicaly hit him by swinging a door open. (hmm I guess that was kinda funny) He thought taking a sip of his orange juice.

**A few moments later**

now the show had moved to what Tails made out as a place called ponyville (Huh... thats a creative name) he thought sarcastically. The purple pony who Tails guessed was Twilight Sparkle, was now walking twoards a big red barn (how cleshae) Tails thought. The purple pony named Twilight then walked over to this orange pony whom Tails guessed was named Applejack based off of the conversation they were having, suddenly apple jack began rapidly ringing a triangle, and then Twilight began being bamboozled by a bunch of apple pastries. The whole little bit somewhat amused Tails, he actually began paying attention to what they were saying. At this point Cream was in a complete trance with the show while Tails was intrigued, but still skeptical about it. Although he couldn't help but smile at how cute this little pony named Apple Bloom looked when she was giving the puppy dog eyes to Twilight.

**4 Episodes later**

Tails couldn't take his eyes off the screen at this point, he was now somehow in a trance with these ponies. No matter how hard he tried to look away he just couldn't. He was now watching a female pink earth pony named Pinkie Pie and a female blue pegasus pony with a rainbow colored mane (whom Tails assumed was probably a lesbian or bi) run around playing pranks on everypony. As the 2 ponies were about to play a prank on their sensitive but shy friend flutershy (a yellow Pegasus pony), Tails heard the sound of a door opening and closing as well as a woman's voice saying "Cream I'm home" , the sounds managed to brake him from what he assumed was like a magical pony dream. "Ohh... mom" Cream cried out from her spot beside Tails, she got up and went to go greet her mother. "Who's this" Creams mom asked wondering who the strange boy in her living room was. "Ohh.. this is Tails, he's a friend from school" "ohh I see and you and him are.." she said as she looked at the TV show still on screen, then looked over at Tails Tails with a worriedly. "Watching My little pony mother" cream said as she went back to go sit next to Tails. "Well are you sure Tails wouldn't rather watch something else" Creams mother asked again slightly conserned about the boy. "well actually I think I should get going" Tails said as he got up from his spot on the couch "It was nice meeting you miss... uhm", "Vanila" Vanila said finishing for him. "Ok, well it was nice meeting you miss Vanilla" he said as he began to walk out the door. "See you tomorrow Cream he finished before leaving". (Well that was interesting) Vanilla thought as she smiled at her Daughter.

**Me: alright all so that is the first chapter of the story and I hope you all liked it.**

**Tails: MY LITTLE PONY... ARE YOU SERIOUS!**

**Me: yhea, I am a brony after all**

**Tails: But why do I need to be one**

**Shadow: Tails stop hiding it**

**Tails:w-what do you mean**

**Shadow: you know very well I know about the pictures of Rainbow Da..**

**Tails: *blush* I don't think Force point or anybody else needs to know about that**

**Shadow: mmm.. hmm**

**Me: OOOKKKK..., anyways please review, tell me what you think of it, what you'd like to see in it or whatever. But don't reveiw just to hate on My Little Pony.**


End file.
